The Troublesome Princess Condensed Version
by Koujo
Summary: A X-over between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. SM is very slight. It is more of a GW fic. Enjoy... review me please!


~*~ ~*~ The Troublesome Princess ~*~ ~*~

~*~ Part I ~*~

  


Author: Trio

email: kuraiko@hotmail.com

URL: http://destined.to/koujo

Finished: 2000

Rated: PG-13

Type: Crossover between Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing

  


What if the girls of Sailor Moon weren't warriors? And live in the same time 

as the guys of Gundam Wing? Can the Sailor Moon girls soften the Gundam Wing 

guys' hearts?

  


** For the purposes of this fanfic, Darien from Sailor Moon will be a Gundam 

pilot and a few years older. I have changed the ages of all the characters, 

so to have a little bit more fun with creating this one. I have constructed 

a character chart, in hopes it will help those whom either do not know Sailor 

Moon or Gundam Wing.

  


Originals...

  


Gundam Wing Sailor Moon

  


Heero Yuy,15 Usagi Tsukino, 14

Duo Maxwell, 15 Minako Aino, 14

Trowa Barton, 16 Makoto Kino, 14

Quatre R. Winner, 15 Ami Mizuro, 14

Wufei Chang, 15 Rei Hino, 14

Relena Peacecraft, 15 Mamoru Chiba, 18

  


Changes for my fanfic...

  


Gundam Wing Sailor Moon

  


Heero Yuy, 16 Serena Peacecraft, 16

Duo Maxwell,16 Mina Masterson, 16

Trowa Barton, 16 Lita Muldoon, 16

Quatre Winner,16 Ami Anderson, 16

Wufei Chang, 16 Rei Hino, 16 

Relena Peacecraft, 20 Darien Shields, 21

  


Disclaimer... all the standard ones apply. I do not own the characters or 

what the characters own. I do, however, reserve all rights for the ideas 

inputted into this fanfic. Email me with whatever you want to say at this 

address kuraiko@hotmail.com. 

  


And remember to visit my site. http://destined.to/koujo

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


"Quatre, daijoubo desu ka (you okay)?" Trowa called to his friend, whom had 

just been attacked from behind by several OZ Leos.

  


"Ya, OZ thinks they can win by playing dirty."

  


"Then we better play just as dirty. No one leaves this battle ground, except 

for the six Gundam pilots!" Darien, the newest member of the Gundam pilots proved to be deadly when something is in his path.

  


"Lets get' um guys!" Duo laughed at the sight of OZ's mobile dolls being 

destroyed by him and his partners.

  


"I will kill every last OZ soldier on this field, whether it be a machine or 

flesh and blood. No one survives," Heero told the others in his flat, 

mysterious tone. 

  


By the end, only six Gundam pilots were left standing. One by one 

they came together and opened their cockpit doors. They stood so as to see 

each other. There was Heero Yuy, the leader although he was never named as 

such, Heero pretty much ran the show. His hard, mysterious blus eyes were 

handsomely covered by his long, wild brown bangs. His face never showing 

emotion and his body was strong and muscular, and yet thin. To an enemy he 

would be judged as weak and his enemy would underestimate him. This 

deception is used to Heero's advantage. 

  


To the right of Heero stood Trowa Barton, also handsome and mysterious. One 

of his green eyes was covered by extra long brown bangs. Trowa too had the 

advantage of being underestimated. Next was Darien Shields, the newest to 

the Gundam pilots, he looked like a dream. He was older then the other 

pilots by about 5 years and his dark black hair commented his baby blue eyes. 

He had the look of both predator and prey. Beside Darien stood Wufei Chang, 

as Asian boy, he never spoke even when spoken to. He had his own thoughts of 

justice and was hard to trust. Duo came next. 

  


Duo Maxwell has a LONG brown braid that reaches his cute little butt. His 

bangs hung freely in his eyes. Duo is the comedy relief of the group, he is 

always smile'n and laughing about something. The last pilot is Quatre 

Winner, a blonde boy with blue eyes like Duo's. Quatre is PURE innocence. 

Although he is the same age as five of the six Gundam pilots he still looked 

as a small child of 10 or 11, not a teen of 16. The pilots looked to each 

other seemingly to make sure everyone is all right. Duo broke the silence, 

"So guys are we gonna go party or what?" Duo held a pure mischievous smile 

on his lips. 

  


Heero, Trowa, Darien, and Wufei didn't seem to like the idea to much but 

Quatre was very excited. "Come on guys we never get to have any FUN!" 

Quatre almost begged.

"Well, I guess it could be a good way to relax a bit, huh. What about you 

Heero?" Trowa asked.

  


"Ya, I guess. Darien?"

"Hai (Sure), Wufei?"

  


"Fine!" Wufei, Darien, and Heero were always the simple answer guys.

  


"Great! Ikimashou (Lets go)!" Quatre said happily. All of the pilots 

quickly hid their Gundams, then met up with each other on the outskirts of a 

city. The city was called, Sanc.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


"Come on Relena, just one more party. I promise then we'll go home. Please."

Relena's oneechan (sister) had talked her into partying that night, and had 

been dragged all across the city from one party to the next.

  


"Oh Serena... okay. Just one more, that's it. No more after this one, okay?"

Relena looked to her imuoto (younger sister) of yon (four) years. Serena was 

very beautiful. Her long blonde knee length hair was pulled back into a 

magnificent braid. Serena's blue eyes matched Relena's, but Relena had more 

of a dusty brown hair color. Relena pulled the sides of her hair back, she 

too was lovely.

  


"Okay, but my friends are waiting so ikimashou (let's go)!" Serena dragged 

Relena to the next party. Once inside Serena caught a glimpse of her friends. 

There was Rei, black hair and brown eyes and Lita, brown hair and green eyes. 

Also Mina, blonde hair and blue eyes, and Ami with brown hair and blue eyes. 

All were lovely at the tender age of 16. Only Relena was 20. "Hey guys. 

Ready to PARTY!?!?!"

  


"Hey Serena," Lita agreed.

  


"Hey girlfriend," Mina greeted her utomodachi (best friend).

  


"Hi," Rei didn't think to much of Serena, but still considered her a friend.

  


"Hey Serena, Relena," Ami was the last to greet Serena and Relena.

  


As the roku (six) girls talked roku (six) young men entered and observed 

their new surroundings. "Stay close and remember, don't say anything about 

being pilots. Nothing! Understand?" Heero laid down the rules and once all 

agreed he let them drift into the crowd. Duo stayed with Heero, Trowa was 

with Quatre, and Darien and Wufei split and went separate ways.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


Relena had gone to get something to drink when she bumped into a very handsome 

man, "Oh excuse me. Gomen (Sorry) I didn't see you." Relena tried to 

apologize.

  


"It's okay really. My name's Darien Shields, what's yours?" The eldest

Gundam pilot asked the attractive young woman.

  


"Relena, Relena Peac..." Relena was cut short by her sister.

  


"Relena come on, I told Rei we would do one of those girl dances. Come on!"

Serena grabbed Relena and dragged her back to her friends.

  


Duo walked up behind Darien and put a gentle yet sturdy hand on Darien's

shoulder, while saying. "Hey she was kawaii (cute). What's her name Darien?"

  


"Relena."

  


"Relena, Relena what?"

  


"I don't know, that other girl grabbed her away before she could tell me."

  


"That's too bad. I on the other hand I had a nice conversation with a total

hottie."

  


"Really?" Darien was quite surprised.

  


"Ya, her name was Mina Masterson. She had long blonde hair and way cool blue 

eyes. Darien we need to get out of the war business and into just being

normal guys. Maybe then we would have a chance with babes." Duo smiled.

  


"Maybe. But who would fight?"

  


"Good point, oh well." Duo left to go find Heero, leaving Darien to continue

his wondering.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


"Oh, excuse me. I..." Lita looked up into the most dreamy eyes she had ever 

seen. Trowa looked down at the brunette. "Hi."

  


"Konnichiwa (Hello)."

  


"Hey Trowa!" Quatre called to his fellow pilot, but shut up once he saw 

Trowa had met a girl. Quatre too had a female friend with him.

  


"Hey Ami," Lita greeted her friend.

  


Ami smiled and introduced Quatre to Lita, "Lita this is Quatre R. Winner. 

Quatre this is my friend, Lita Muldoon."

  


"Hello Lita, it's a pleasure." Lita and Quatre shook hands and Quatre 

introduced Trowa. "This is my friend, Trowa Barton." Trowa smiled slightly 

and greeted Ami and Lita properly.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


"Man, these places give me such bad vibes. Makes my head hurt." Rei looked 

behind her as she heard someone else say the exact same thing as her. Wufei 

looked into two lovely brown eyes surrounded by gorgeous black hair. "Hi, my 

name's Rei Hino, and you are?"

  


"Wufei Chang." Rei smiled to Wufei, who curiously returned it, sort of.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


Heero stood in a corner of the crowded room watching the people dance, talk, 

and make new friends. Duo walked up to Heero, "Hey man!"

  


"Nani (What)?"

  


"Have you found a shoujou (girl) yet?" Heero looked to Duo questioningly. 

"Don't worry I'll help."

  


"DUO!!!" Duo's attention was drawn by a blonde calling his name. Heero was 

very curious as to how this shoujou (girl) knew Duo.

  


"Mina, hey come here. I want you to meet my friend."

  


"Hai (Sure)," Mina told Duo, but she looked back to Serena, "come on."

  


"But Mina I wanted to do that dance thing."

  


"Come on." Mina hauled Serena to Duo and Heero. "Hey Duo, this is my friend 

Serena."

  


"Hi, this is Heero Yuy."

  


"Mina, Relena's with that guy again. Oh, hi Heero." Heero was stricken. He 

had never seen anyone so beautiful before.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


"So, Wufei. Are you from around here?"

  


"No."

  


"Oh, where are you.... shit!"

  


"Nani (What)?" Wufei looked around afraid he'd see OZ soldiers invading.

  


"I have to go, sorry. Hey maybe we'll meet again."

  


"Maybe, Rei." Rei left Wufei to find her friends. The first one she was 

able to locate was Ami, she and a blonde shounen (boy) were at a table with 

Lita and another guy she didn't know. 

  


Rei marched up to them, Ami looked up to see a worried Rei, "Rei, what's 

wrong?" Ami's words caught the attention of the other occupants at the table.

  


"Ami, do you know what TIME it is?"

  


"Iie, doushite ka (No, why)?" Ami answered. Lita looked at her watch, 5:26.

  


"Oh My GOD!" Lita shouted.

  


"Nani (What)?" Ami was now worried.

  


"Ami, the TIME!!" Lita spoke as is she was afraid of something. Ami 

looked a her watch.

  


"5:29... Oh SHIT!!" Quatre and Trowa were taken aback as the quiet Ami 

swore. "Quatre, gomen nasai (very sorry) we got to go."

  


"Sure," Quatre was disappointed that Ami had to go.

  


"I hope we see each other again. Trowa is was a pleasure, BYE." Ami started 

to look for Serena, Mina, and Relena.

  


"Bye Trowa, Quatre. Hopeweseeeachotheragain!" Lita hurriedly spoke and 

headed out to find her other friends.

  


"By the way I'm Rei Hino," Rei shook Quatre's and Trowa's hand.

  


"Trowa Barton."

  


"Quatre Winner."

  


"Great, now bye!" Rei left after her friends.

  


"Bye," both Quatre and Trowa said at the same time.

  


"Boy, I wonder what's up with that?" Trowa questioned Quatre.

  


"Don't know."

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


"So Heero, what do you do? Like major in, in school?" Serena tried to open 

up the dark Heero.

  


"Ummmm... computers and technology."

  


"Really? That's neat."

  


"Ya." Silence fell over the two. Serena's gaze was drawn when Lita burst 

through some people in front of her and Heero, saying...

  


"SeRenA! Come oN WE HavE To GO!" Lita paused to catch her breath, 

"Wow a hunk!"

  


"We have to go?"

  


"Ya. TIME's up."

  


"Oh," Serena turned to Heero, "it was nice to meet you, Heero. Ja ne 

(See ya)." Serena turned and left with Lita in front.

  


"I surely hope so Serena. I surely hope so." Heero thought about the girl.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


"Mina!?!... Mina!?!... MINA!?!" Ami called to her friend.

  


"Hey Ami, what is it?" Mina called back.

  


"Mina, it's TIME." Ami went closer to her friend and found she too had made 

a new friend of the male type, "Hi."

  


"Konnichiwa (Hello). Duo Maxwell." Duo held out a hand to Ami.

  


"Ami Anderson, pleasure." Ami shook Duo's hand.

  


"Ami, where are the others?" Mina cut in.

  


"Lita went to find Serena and Rei to find Relena."

  


"Okay, then let's go find one of the groups." Mina looked to Duo, "It was 

great talking to you Duo."

  


"To bad you have to leave."

  


Mina smiled, "I hope we meet again Duo." Mina and Ami left to find Lita and 

Serena or Rei and Relena.

  


"Bye Mina Masterson."

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


"Hey Rei!" Relena called to the girl with black hair, who seemed to be 

looking quite frantically around the crowded dance floor.

  


"Relena. Good. It's TIME to go... it's now 5:46." Rei looked even more 

worried now then when she looked at her watch before.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


Meanwhile, "Trowa, Quatre, Wufei... hey what are you guys doing?" Duo greeted.

  


"Heero, Duo... some girl came and took our female friends away," told Quatre.

  


"Same here," Duo said.

  


"Rei said that her TIME was up," Wufei put in.

  


"Rei? Rei Hino?" Trowa asked.

  


Wufei nodded 'yes.' "Hmmm... Rei is the one that took my friend, Ami, and 

Trowa's Lita." Quatre started wondering.

  


"Ami? Anderson? She's took Mina," Duo added.

  


"Lita took Serena," Heero spoke for the first time since his friends gathered.

  


~*~ 5 minutes later ~*~ 

  


"So let me get this straight, all of these girls are tied together and all 

said something about their TIME being out, right?" Darien concluded. He too 

had joined his five other Gundam pilot partners.

  


"They could be from OZ," Heero suggested.

  


"Nevermind the girls, now. We have to be at the Sanc Kingdom's Royal Palace

in 5 hours." informed Trowa.

  


"That's right we're suppose to meet the Peacecraft King," Duo added.

  


"So let's get some rest and head out," Heero finalized. All of the Gundam 

pilots left to prepare for their audience with his majesty King Peacecraft. 

That night all of the pilots dreamt of their new female friends, even Heero.

  


~*~ Next Morning... ~*~ 

  


In a wondrous palace in the heart of the Sanc Kingdom. Relena pounded on 

the door of her younger sibling's, Serena's, door. "Serena, wake up! Papa 

is going to get so pissed if you don't get your butt out of bed." Relena 

continued to pound till a gentle hand rested itself on her tense shoulder 

without looking behind her, Relena said, "Momma she won't listen to me."

  


"Serena, honey come now. I know you don't want to meet these young men, but 

your father thinks it's a good idea. So come now, open this door." Serena 

upon hearing her mother's gentle voice opened the door.

  


"Momma, we are pacifists. We do not need the protection of these senshi 

(soldiers)." Serena was always stubborn towards her father's ideals of peace.

  


"Oh, darling don't you fret. Your father knows what he's doing. He would 

never let our kingdom come to ruin and these senshi (soldiers) are very 

promising. Honey, one day you will take your father's place and you need to 

be more open to his ideals," Queen Peacecraft entered her daughter's room 

and helped her youngest daughter to prepare.

  


~*~ Palace Gates ~*~

  


Heero gazed at the sight of the Peacecraft Palace. Heero knew the King was 

sincere when he wrote to him asking for an audience with him and his fellow 

pilots, but Heero could not figure out why a pacifist King would want an 

audience with the Gundam pilots. 

  


The guard approached the roku (six) pilots saying, "May I help you?"

  


"We have an audience with the Royal Family, Peacecraft."

  


"Hold on please," the guard checked his chart. 

  


He finally came to a line that said, "11am, 6 young men, King's orders."

  


The guard looked back to the group and mentally counted,

" ichi...ni...san...shi...go...roku (1-6)." "Okay, go right in." The 

guard pushed a button and the gates opened to allow access to the 

Peacecraft Palace. The lush grounds were filled with various flowers of

bright, seductive blooms. Each bloom adding its own intoxicating scent to the

air like a jailer ink prints a new convict. The pilots entered and all at

once felt at peace.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


Serena stood in front of a mirror examining her dress. The dress was lovely.

It was light blue with a white ribbon around her, the ribbon fastened to her 

shoulder and crossed over her chest to lay at her side. Serena's hair was

braided and held up in a bun.

  


*Knock*knock*

  


"Come in guys," Serena called to the people on the other side of the door. 

She knew it was going to be her four best friends, the door opened and sure 

enough there they were, all dressed formally and looking like princesses 

themselves.

  


"Hey Serena, you ready to meet some guys?" Mina asked her royal friend.

  


"Iie (No), I don't want anything to do with these guys. I am a pacifist, 

not a taker in war!" Serena was determined to make the senshi (soldiers) 

visitors VERY uncomfortable.

  


"Your Dad knows what he's doing," Rei up in.

  


"I know," Serena paused, "you guys do ahead. I have one last thing to do."

  


All four left the Princess of the Sanc Kingdom to do her one last thing. 

While walking down the hall the girls joined up with Relena and together 

they went to go meet the senshi.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


The girls soon entered a magnificent throne room. The King and Queen were 

seated and looked at the girls, "Where is Serena?" the King asked.

  


"She had one last thing to do, your majesty," replied Lita. Rei, Ami, Lita, 

and Mina bowed to the Royal Family. Relena walked to the thrones and sat in 

her own. Four extra chairs were brought and placed to the side, two on 

either side of the red carpet that led to the thrones themselves. Mina and 

Lita on the left and Rei and Ami on the right side.

  


The three royal persons and four friends of the Sanc Kingdom's princesses had 

been sitting and talking for nearly 10 minutes when a small, pitiful man 

entered the room. He instinctively bowed to the King, Queen, and Princess, 

"Majesties, six young men have arrived for an audience with you, sire."

  


"Wonderful, lead them in."

  


"Hai, sire." said the small, pitiful man. He turned to the queen and 

princess and continued, "Majesties." The small, pitiful man again bowed, 

then left to fetch the visitors

  


Upon his leaving the King narrowed his eyes and spoke as if extremely pissed 

off, "Where is Serena? If she's going to take my place she had better learn 

some obedience!"

  


"Hush darling. Girls will be girls. You mustn't be course with her, she 

doesn't agree with this method of achieving peace. You must understand. 

Serena is young and naive, be gentle," the Queen calmly eases the anger 

inside her husband.

  


~*~ Princess Serena's Room ~*~

  


"Where is it?" Serena tore through her room in a frantic search. Everything 

was out of its respectful drawer or cabinet. her closet that held her 

wardrobe was unlatched and her various gowns, shirts, pants, and all other 

clothing items were sprawled across the room. Her highness was bent over a 

drawer pulling out everything that the drawer contained. Finding the drawer 

empty Serena pound her fist on the top of the dresser. A single solitary 

tear fell. "I just can't find it!" More tears streamed down the royal 

teen's face. "I had better get to father's audience," Princess Serena 

wiped the tears from her eyes, stood up straight and opened her chamber door. 

Turning around Serena took one last look at her destroyed room before leaving.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


End part I

  


Stay tuned, part II is coming up soon.

  


What will happen when the pilots and girls come face to face again?

To find out you have to read the second part. *^.^*

  


  


  


  


~*~ ~*~ The Troublesome Princess ~*~ ~*~

~*~ Part II ~*~

author: Trio

finished: 2000

rated: PG-13

  


  


  


~*~ Throne Room ~*~

  


Six young men entered the room and walked down the red carpet to the royalty 

in front of them. Ami, Rei, Mina, and Lita all stood to welcome the visitors. 

All four girls had their heads to the floor, bowing in respect. Relena, 

however, recognized one of the men in front of her, "Darien?" 

  


While walking Quatre spoke quietly to Trowa, "Trowa isn't that Ami and Lita?"

  


Trowa gazed at the two girls with brown hair and sure enough, 

"Ya, it is. What are they doing here?"

  


"I don't know, but I'm sure we're going to find out."

  


"Welcome Gundam pilots," the King greeted the six pilots, once they were 

standing between the four girls and in front of the thrones. 

  


"Majesties, allow me to introduce myself and my comrades," Heero Yuy 

said in his normal monotone voice.

  


"I would be delighted, however, my youngest daughter has yet to arrive." 

Just then the doors opened revealing a young woman in blue, "Ah, here she is."

  


The young woman gracefully approached her family, friends, and visitors. 

Upon her nearing the six pilots bowed their respect, even Heero. "Hello 

father, mother, sister," the princess smiled to her family. Serena leaned 

forward to kiss her father's cheek.

  


"You're late Serena!"

  


"Gomen, daddy," Serena then sat next to her father on her own throne.

  


"Now, please continue the introductions."

  


"Your majesty, I am Heero Yuy. The pilot of Wing, I come from the colony 

L1." Heero introduced himself in his same unemotional tone of voice.

  


"I am Shinigami (God of Death). I pilot the Deathscythe, name is Duo 

Maxwell. And I come from colony L2," Duo smiled and bowed again. "It is a 

true honor to be here your majesties."

  


"Sire, my name; Trowa Barton, my Gundam; Heavyarms, my home; is of no 

importance." Trowa told his introductions in a soldier's tone.

  


The next Gundam pilot to introduce himself was Quatre, "Hello, your 

majesties. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner and I come from the L4 colony. 

My Gundam is Sandrock."

  


"Wufei Chang, L5, Shenlong," Wufei made is introduction short and to the point.

  


"Majesties, I am Darien Shields and I come from Earth, though I am not at 

liberty to say from where, and I pilot Eternity."

  


"It is a wondrous day to meet all of you," the King paused, "Now, I am sure 

you all are wondering why I called you here."

  


"Yes your majesty, we are very much so," Darien said.

  


"Well it is simple ..." the King was cut short by the ravings of a young girl.

  


"Father, you might as well send these 'boys' home. There is nothing here 

for them to do," Serena quickly intervened.

  


"Silence Serena," the King was now very pissed. "I will not allow you to 

question my orders!"

  


"But Father ..." Serena tried to protest further, but found that to be a 

bad idea.

  


"But nothing. Now Serena either stay and keep silent or go!" the King's was 

stern and angry. Princess Serena fell silent, "Good now. Gomen nasai 

(Very sorry) ..." again the King was interrupted by his youngest daughter.

  


"Gomen father, but I cannot sit here and allow this to proceed," Serena 

stood and continued, "Boys, Father, Mother, Sister." She bowed to each then 

left. All of the Gundam pilots followed the disappearing princess with their 

eyes till she was gone.

  


The King shook his head, "Again gomen nasai, my daughter does not believe a 

pacifist King should invite senshi into the nation, let alone into the 

palace."

  


"She is young sire, and naive," Duo put in.

  


"Hai, but she is not why I have asked you all here. I have asked you here 

today because as you know OZ thinks of the Sanc Kingdom as a threat. And so 

seeks to destroy us."

  


~*~ Serena's Room ~*~

  


Princess Serena opened her chamber door to find her room completely clean. 

All of her possessions were back to where they belonged. Serena gently closed 

the door behind her, once the door was completely closed she ran to her bed 

and flung herself on top. There she cried. "Oh Father, I'm so sorry. I 

didn't want to disobey you. I really didn't, but you left me no choice. 

Please Father, forgive me. Forgive your daughter." After a few minutes 

Serena lifted herself off of the bed and changed from her blue gown to a 

pair of jeans and a lose white tank-top. "That's better. Now to find my most 

prized possession." Once again Serena rummaged through her room to find her 

most prized possession. She was about to give up when she opened her 

jewelry box. "Oh there it is!" Serena reached in and took out a pair of 

keys. On the key chain a security card, an activation key, beeper, and 

computer access key dangled. She tightly held on to the keys and flew out 

her door and down the hall.

  


~*~ Throne Room ~*~

  


"Now Gundam pilots, do you understand?" King Peacecraft asked the six 

young men.

  


"Hai, sire. We thank you for this opportunity," Quatre said.

  


"Good now, you are free to search the palace and make security adjustments." 

With the King's audience over he stood and waited for the young men to bow, 

then he and his wife left. With the absence of the king and queen the eleven 

young peoples felt able to talk amongst themselves.

  


"Mina Masterson, who would have thought, of all places we meet again here?" 

Duo smiled and laughed to the blonde girl. Relena Peacecraft rose from her

throne, the four girls knowing this action instinctively bowed. The bowing 

of the girls caught the attention of the pilots, who soon after also bowed.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


King Peacecraft was deep in thought when suddenly he felt a gentle, soft hand.

This hand broke his concentration. The King lifted his deep blue eyes to 

meet his wife's lovely light green eyes, the Queen's eyes were worried. They 

stood in the midst of a hall covered in paintings and ancient artifacts. 

"Darling, you look at me in such despair, doushite ka(why)?" "Why so you seem 

as though to cry?" King Peacecraft placed a loving arm around his slender 

wife. 

  


"My love, are you angry with her?" Queen Peacecraft rested her head on her

husband's supportive shoulder.

  


"Iie (No), but I wish she hadn't made a mockery of me in front of those young 

men," the King paused, "she is my daughter and I understand where she gets 

her persistence from. But it has been years since the untimely death of 

Milliardo, she must learn to move on, as we have."

  


"Oh darling, you know how much those two cared for each other. Milliardo

loved Serena so much, he always felt he had to protect his youngest sister."

  


"Hai, but had he not felt this way, then maybe just maybe he would still be

alive today."

  


~*~ Throne Room~*~

  


"Relena, highness may I ask the purpose of your sister's... umm... raving?"

Trowa tried to put the matter gently, but could barely find the words in

which to use.

  


"Please place all royal titles aside now. And hai, my sister's ravings of 

hate toward you all is not personal. She hates all senshi. But it is not

her choice, by fate," Relena's eyes slightly saddened.

  


"Fate?" Heero questioned the usage of the word.

  


"Hai. You see a few years ago Serena was a very different person. That was

before the death of our brother, Milliardo."

  


~*~ Where ever Serena is... ~*~

  


Serena hid in the shadows as she stalked towards a door near the palace 

hangers, which no one had access to. Feeling it was okay Serena moved to the 

door and slid the access security card through the card pad and waited. 

After a minute a green light turned on and Serena could hear the door unlock.

She quickly pushed on the door and it opened. The room was so dark, it was 

as if walking through midnight. "Tobon?" Serena took a few steps in and 

waited for the door to lock behind her. "Tobon, are you here? I know you 

are, where else would you be? TOBON!"

  


In the depths of the midnight room a man of maybe 26 walked towards the voice 

calling him, "Okay, okay. Keep it down, geez. Serena, do you know how hard 

it is to get around in here?"

  


"Oh Tobon, damara (shut up), you complain to much. Turn on the lights."

  


"Are you sure Serena? The turning on of the lights draws attention to this 

hanger," Tobon warned the young princess.

  


"TOBON!" Serena commanded.

  


"Fine, geez. Just warnin' ya," Tobon pressed a button and soon all the 

lights flicked on revealing an enormous mobile suit hanger.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


The turning on of the lights did attract some attention, by a Gundam pilot.

  


"... so Ami you and Serena have been friends for a long time, huh?" Quatre

questioned Ami.

  


"Ya, 14 years."

  


"Humm..." Heero felt the power surge. "Hey, you guys feel that?"

  


"Ya, felt like a big surge of power just past through this place," Wufei 

added to Heero's feeling.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


"So Tobon, how is it coming?" Serena questioned as she looked at the plans

in front of her. As a pacifist, she never thought she would be constructing

a mobile suit of her won, but she had a promise to keep to her departed

brother, Milliardo.

  


"Well, we'll be going a lot better when you get up there and start working,"

Tobon paused, "So why did you come here today?" Serena ignored the question.

Tobon brushed his hand through his dark brown hair then said, "You disobeyed

your father didn't you?" Serena's silence only told him one thing, "You did!?

God Damn it Serena! You can't... can't... god damn it... are you trying to

throw away your brother's hopes for you? His dying wish was for you to 

inherit the throne and you are god damn trying to fucking throw it... damn

girl! Were you fucking born yesterday? Damn!" Tobon, in anger, punched the 

wall and to Serena's surprise he made a small hole. Serena just held her 

head down, not wanting to make eye contact with Tobon when he was mad. Tobon

worked frantically to calm himself and once he felt back in control he said, 

"Serena, listen gomen I didn't mean to go off on you. But when you disobey

your father, he loses his strength to keep you at... well you know this,"

Tobon stopped talking and stepped up to the young girl. Tobon pulled Serena

into a hug and spoke softly, "Serena, I promised your brother I'd take good

care of you and i can't do that if you throw away your inheritance. Please,

try to behave." Tobon lifted Serena's face to his, he wanted to see her face.

"Serena, the Terzett will be complete soon. But why do you want to

reconstruct the suit your brother died in? And why cover it with gundanium?"

  


"Because Tobon, I promised Milliardo I'd prefect his suit, his prized 

possession. And as for using gundanium, that's because the Gundams are made 

out of it and look how strong they are. It's only for more protection," 

Serena looked up to Tobon eyes, "Who needs the Gundams when I have you?" 

Tobon smiled at Serena who in turn smiled back. Serena looked to the button 

that controlled the lights and turned the lights off.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


"Heero I felt the surge end," Wufei told Heero, but already knew he knew.

  


"Hey Heero, can we go look around or do you still need us for something?" Duo

smiled to Heero, then to Mina.

  


"Do as you like," Heero turned away from his fellow pilots and the girls and

walked away.

  


"So Mina, you said you wanted to show me around?" Duo asked Mina.

  


"Iie, I never said," Mina then understood, "right, okay, lets go." Duo and 

Mina left the others to go be alone. With the example Duo left the other 

pilots left with the girl they met the night before. All left until a 

princess and the eldest pilot were left alone.

  


"Your highness, may I ask how your brother died?"

  


"Darien, please just Relena. I am not the one who should answer that. But I

have a question for you. Why did you join the Gundam Pilots?" Relena smiled

to the handsome man.

  


"I admire their strength and bravery. They inspired me. Is that dumb?"

Darien looked to the pretty woman in hopes she did not find him a baka (fool).

  


"Iie, not at all," Relena smiled, her smile made Darien smile in return.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


Heero had been searching for the cause of the power surge when he came across

the first guard he had seen inside the palace. "Halt! No one may enter 

here," the guard spoke strong and true, but had no clue about anything else.

Heero smiled to himself as he thought about how easy it would be to destroy 

this 'boy.'

  


"Why?" Duo asked from behind Heero.

  


"Well, the King had it restricted after the Prince's death," the 

guard answered.

  


"We are the King's guests and he told us we had access to the ENTIRE palace,"

Duo smiled.

  


"Oh, okay then," the guard said nothing more. Duo and Heero walked side by 

side down the long hallway. Duo looked to Heero, but Heero's eyes were

straight forward.

  


"Duo... where's Mina?" Heero asked after he saw Duo looking at him.

  


"The Senshi Hating Princess called for her. You know I don't know why Mina 

left in such a hurry to go see that bi..." Duo stopped short when he realized 

Heero was not with him. Duo looked around him and found Heero looking at a 

door. "Hey, Heero what is it?" Duo didn't see the wonder of the door.

  


"This is where the power surges are coming from."

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


*knock*knock*

  


Mina knocked on the chamber door of her best friend, Princess Serena. She 

called, "Serena, you called?" Mina's blue eyes looked a bit worried, Serena

never called her unless something was seriously wrong.

  


"Mina? Come in, please," Serena called back. Mina wasted no time in opening

the heavy chamber door, upon the door's opening Mina quickly entered to hear 

the words of her friend and liege. Serena smiled at the sight of the blonde 

friend, "Mina." Serena said softly as though she hadn't seen Mina in years.

  


"Serena, what's wrong?"

  


"Wrong? Gomen, hai, wrong well..."

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


"Heero, you sure this is the place? It is inside the palace. And if it is

inside the palace then there is nothing for us to see and no reason for us to

go in. Heero! Matte (Wait), Heero! You can't just open the door and waltz

right in, you know!" Duo spoke quickly in his normal cheerful tone.

  


"Locked."

  


"Hnnn... Nani (What)?"

  


"It is locked. The door," Heero using sarcasm, scary.

  


"Funny, My. Perfect Soldier. I'm not a complete baka, you know!?!"

  


Silence...

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

... are personal thoughts

  


"So let me get this straight, you called me pulled me away from Duo so you

could tell me that you feel bad about yelling disobeying your father?" 

Mina looked to Serena with a questioning look. Her eyes asking 'why?'

  


"Hai, that's right. Are you mad? Or do you just want to know why?"

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


"You know Trowa, you don't talk much."

  


Silence...

  


"Why? You have such a great voice and I know I'd love to hear more of it."

  


"I'd rather watch and listen then talk," Trowa's eyes watched every move Lita

made.

  


"What do you see Trowa?" Lita's also green eyes watched Trowa, but not 

constantly. Her gaze was often taken from the handsome boy to look about the

gorgeous nature around her. The trees, birds, flowers, clouds, and sun. 

Even a bee captivated her eye.

  


"I see... you."

  


"Me?" Lita blushed slightly.

  


"Hai, you. My eyes have always been drawn to the most beautiful of things.

And I see you," Trowa's emerald watch never left Lita's form.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


"So, if you don't like to kill, Why? Doushite (Why) Quatre ka? I don't 

understand. Wars are so fearful," Ami's blue eyes shown wonder, wonder of

why, wonder of reason, wonder of fact.

  


"Ami, you don't understand. I have to fight, whether I want to or not. I 

have to fight for peace, for a future."

  


"But why?" Ami, the one who always understood, now for the first time in her

life was completely confused.

  


"If I didn't who would?" Quatre pushed his bangs out of his blue eyes so as

to see Ami better.

  


"I still don't understand Quatre, but if you say you HAVE to then I believe

you. Promise me something Quatre," Quatre nodded yes, "promise to always be

VERY careful when you fight."

  


"For you, of course."

  


"Iie, not for me, for you always for you." Quatre blushed and agreed.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


Rei and Wufei were in the Palace's room of Worship, practicing their chants.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


"Serena, I have to go, but if you want to make things better between you and

your father do one thing. Apologize. Ja ne," Mina exited the Princess'

room and began her search for Duo.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

... personal thoughts

  


"So Heero... now what?" Duo asked, Heero tapped wildly at his laptop before 

the locked door. "You know you could always blow it."

  


"Iie."

  


"Well, then lets go."

  


"You go. I'm going to keep trying."

  


"Fine, ja ne," Duo walked away. Heero remained at the door typing every code 

he knew, but none opened this door.

  


What is behind you? Heero asked the solid door. What secret do you 

protect? Heero again typed on his laptop, but with one last code failing he

decided to end this futile battle. You have won this time, but next time

you'll yield to me and show me your contents. Heero stood, laptop in hand

and walked off down the hall.

  


To be continued...

  


  


All Disclaimers apply. I own the idea. kuraiko@hotmail.com

  


Review me, please.

  


  


  


  


  


~*~ ~*~ The Troublesome Princess ~*~~*~ 

~*~ Part III ~*~ 

  


author: Trio 

finished: 2000 

rated: PG-13 

email: kuraiko@hotmail.com

URL: http://destined.to/koujo

  


~*~ Next Morning... ~*~ 

  


"Serena, wake up. Wake up Serena!" a gentle hand stroked the sleeping form of 

the Sanc Princess. The young princess' hair was ragged and several clumps of 

hair shot out of the once perfect braid. The princess to looked wild, her 

skin smudged here and there with oil and other blackening substances. 

"Serena, you shouldn't sleep here. Your parents will freak when they find 

your not in your chambers." The once sound woman flinched and groaned, her 

eyes opening ever so slowly. 

  


"Where... where am I?" Serena questioned. 

  


"Geez Serena, did you stay up all night working on that suit?" Tobon almost 

shouted, pointing to the mobile suit named Terzett. 

  


"Tobon? OH, hai," Serena groggily sat up. 

  


"Boy, you're not much of a morning person. Course you usually are, why the 

sudden change?" Tobon's sinister grin spread quickly across his face as he 

knelt to kiss the young beauty. 

  


"..." Princess Serena was about to speak, but was stopped by the intrusion of 

Tobon's tongue in her own mouth. Not to say she truly mind. 

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

... personal thoughts

  


Heero marched down the hallways heading toward the door that vanquished him 

the day before. Heero was determined to defeat the protective door, when a 

miracle happened, the door opened. He went to enter when he came smashing 

into a frail body. The body's force had knocked him and the body on to the 

floor. Heero not really caring who the person was quickly got up to enter,

but was to late the door had already shut and locked. Great! "You know

you need to be more careful!" Heero fumed. 

  


The frail body stood, blonde knee length hair fluttering everywhere as she 

stood, "Well, I'll be sure to bow before you next time. OH, matte (wait) I'M

the GoD Damn PrinCESS SO YOU BOW TO ME!" Serena's anger boomed, she could not 

believe this nobody was talking to her in such a tone.

  


"Princess Serena?" Heero tested the name on his tongue.

  


"Hai, bow insolent boy!" Serena commanded. 

  


"Bow?"

  


"Are you a baka? Hai! BOW!" Serena was loosing her already gone temper. 

  


"Hey, Heero..." Duo called, but stopped when he noticed the young royal. 

  


"Duo?" Heero said. 

  


"What is this? Who are you, both?" Her highness could not place these faces 

and yet they seemed familiar to her. 

  


"Your highness, I am Duo Maxwell and this is my friend Heero Yuy," Duo could 

finish for a royal word had interjected itself. 

  


"Mr. Maxwell, you and your friend, Mr. Yup, are in a restricted area. 

Leave at once!"

  


"Yuy, your highness," Duo tried to correct the princess. 

  


"I care not! GO!" Serena extended her finger to point down the hallway to 

which Duo and Heero had come. 

  


"Hai, senshi hating bi..." Duo mumbled under his breath. 

  


"Duo!" Heero said, but one word and the American pilot fell silent. And in 

this silence they proceeded to walk. Heero, however, was not satisfied

with the princess' words. He wanted to know how to enter THAT door.

His gaze fell behind them, but the princess was not there. "She's gone." 

  


"Who cares?" Duo was now furious with the treatment of the youngest royal of 

the Sanc Kingdom. 

  


Down the hall another royal greeted the approaching pilots, "Mr. Maxwell, 

Mr. Yuy, you know this is a restricted area. If my sister finds you here

she'll blow a gasket," Relena smiled, she herself had found that out the HARD 

way. She didn't know why Serena was so protective of this wing, there wasn't 

anything in it. 

  


"We kinda found that out already," Duo fumed. 

  


"Oh, gomen nasai. She doesn't mean to be so crazy, she just can't help it. She's a little stressed right now with you six being here and all. By the 

way, what did she say? And where did she go?" 

  


  


"Stressed? That senshi hating bitch," Duo finally getting to end his new name 

for Princess Serena continued, "told Heero to bow to her and us to leave the

restricted area. But the way she said it was really quite rude, huh

Heero?" Duo looked to Heero for support. 

  


"Hnnn... ya sure Duo."

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


";Back so soon Serena?" a voice called.

  


"I ran into two Gundam pilots, Tobon." 

  


"Oh, what'd they say?" 

  


"Not much, I sorta yelled at them," Serena waited for Tobon to lose his 

temper again. 

  


"You know Serena, you'll never make any friends if you can't play nice," Tobon

smiled. 

  


"I've got you, who else do I need?" 

  


Tobon smiled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, "I won't always be

here, you know?"

  


"I know. I'll try harder, okay?"

  


~*~ Three weeks later... ~*~ 

  


Princess Serena and the Gundam pilots have not seen each other since the 

confrontation with the Princess, Duo, and Heero. However, Duo still HATES 

the royal heir to the Sanc Kingdom throne. "Heero, where does that senshi

hating bitch always disappear to?" Duo loved calling Princess Serena this

name VERY much.

  


"Don't call her that, Duo. And I think she went inside THAT door," Heero sat

at his computer, typing.

  


"You haven't gotten behind it yet?" Duo was shocked. Nothing let alone a 

simple door, could keep Heero out.

  


"Iie."

  


"I wonder what's behind it."

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


"Tobon, stats!"

  


"Terzett complete, Serena!"

  


"Good, read outs?"

  


"All clear!"

  


"Clear? Excellent!" Princess Serena walked to Tobon and wrapped her arms

around him, kissing him. "Oh, Tobon, this is so great. My brother's project

is finally complete. I have kept my promise and look what a simple promise

can lead to. This magnificent machine will live out its existence protecting

this kingdom."

  


"Hai," Tobon turned and looked into the Princess' eyes. "Serena, I love you,

but it is time. You know that."

  


"Do you have to?" tears threatened to fall from her blue eyes.

  


"Hai, my love. A promise is a promise. You kept yours to Milliardo, now it 

is my turn to keep mine," Tobon kissed Serena on the cheek.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


Heero walked down a long hall that led to the gardens. Quatre had told him

that the gardens were really beautiful. Heero was bored and decided now was 

a good time to see them. Once Heero came to the opening he was awe-struct 

with the view entering his eyes. Various flowers of all kinds bloomed in the

warm evening sun. Heero wore a loose white button up shirt and black slacks.

His eyes scanned the area, upon this scan he saw a back turned towards him. 

A long blonde braid reached to the grass. The girl sat on a bench, looking

out at the view of the shore. Heero approached her, "Hello, you highness."

  


The head turned and Heero saw the red eyes of a woman who had been crying.

She looked horrible, he felt like leaving. He was never very good with

emotional people, but something told him to stay. "Mr. Yup?"

  


"Yuy, highness. Why do you cry?"

  


"You need not worry why Mr. Yuy."

  


"Tell me, please," Heero sat next to her.

  


"You will laugh."

  


"I will not," Heero put an arm around her shoulders for support and comfort.

  


"All right. It all started with the untimely death of my brother, Milliardo.

He was killed while test-piloting a mobile suit. But the mobile suit was his

creation and it was designed with no weapons of any kind. He believed he'd

be able to use it as an ambassador ship," Serena broke down into sobs.

  


"Don't cry," Heero really wanted to walk away, but he felt he had to stay.

  


"Now you know why I can't stand senshi," Serena wiped tears away from her 

eyes then looked at Heero, "My brother's dying words were for me to finish his

mobile suit and he gave me his inheritance. Tobon, his best friend, was 

asked to help me. Help me he did, but along the way our relationship went

from friends to... lovers. And now... now... he has to keep another 

promise... one he made to... to... his... fiancee. He promised her once his

job here was... was complete... he would... go... go back to... to... to her!"

again the beautiful princess began to sob.

  


"He left?"

  


"Hai. Never to return to me."

  


"Why do you cry? For Tobon? Or for your brother?"

  


"I... don't know. Maybe both."

  


"I bet your brother didn't want you and Tobon to go for it, you know?" 

  


A hand, delicate yet strong, came up to Heero's face and slapped him, HARD.

Heero's eyes widened with shock, his head turned to see Serena's eyes hard 

and hurt, "How dare you assume such sins. I am as true as an infant. I 

may have loved him, but I am also royalty, I will NOT do anything that would

jeopardize that!" Serena was now standing. 

  


Heero stood to face her, his Persian blue eyes watched her eyes. "You do 

not fear me!?!?" Heero was surprised.

  


"Iie, should I?"

  


"Everyone fears me."

  


"Doushite ka (Why)?"

  


In the distance a male voice called the Perfect Soldier, "Heero?" The wind

carried the name to the Princess and pilot.

  


Heero's head cocked itself to listen better, "What is it, Mr. Yuy?"

  


"Duo."

  


"Duo Maxwell?"

  


"Hai."

  


"Mr. Maxwell hates me. You had better go to him or he and I will surely fight."

  


"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't understand why YOU hate him so much."

  


Duo's calling came louder. "Mr. Yuy, thank you for comforting me. I feel

much better now."

  


"Heero."

  


"Nani?"

  


"Call me just Heero." Serena smiled and threw her arms around Heero and 

hugged him. Heero fought the urges to push her away, instead he hugged her

back. And that is how Duo, Trowa, Mina, Ami, Lita, Quatre, and Relena found

them.

  


"Serena?" Relena was very surprised to see HER sister in the arms of a 

Gundam pilot.

  


"Heero?" Duo was much the same as Relena.

  


"Duo, Trowa, Quatre," Heero was NOT expecting to see 3 Gundam pilots.

  


"Relena, guys," Serena too was quiet surprised at the faces before her.

"I was not expecting to see you all."

  


"I guess not," smiled Mina.

  


"And when did you stop despising senshi?" Relena asked.

  


"Heero was..."

  


"Heero?" Relena was again shocked by the usage of Mr. Yuy's first name.

  


"Yes, Mr. Heero Yuy was comforting me."

  


"Comforting?" Duo busted in ready to give Serena hell.

  


"Hai, Mr. Maxwell," Serena too was ready to fight.

  


"Well, how much "comforting"?" Duo was not pleased.

  


"Why you little..."

  


"Your highness, Duo please stop," Quatre decided to see if he could end this 

feud. Ami stepped with him so Serena would see the connection between the 

pilot and her. Serena was shocked by this and soon realized that Mina was

with Duo Maxwell and Lita was with a boy she didn't know, but was sure he was

a pilot too.

  


"Miss Muldoon, whom is your friend?"

  


"Trowa Barton, highness. He is a pilot also."

  


"I see. Relena you knew of this?"

  


"Of course she did, highness. She is with one of them too," Mina interjected

the question meant for Relena.

  


Serena shot Relena a 'no way' look. "Hai, Serena. His name is Darien 

Shields." Serena changed her look to a 'you've got to be kidding' expression.

"Oh, come now Serena. Just because you hold a grudge against senshi doesn't 

mean we all have to too." Serena remained silent, then looked to Heero. He

was no help, he stood there with a blank, emotionless face.

  


"I am..." Serena used all her strength to continue, "pleased to see you all 

have found... comfort in each... other," she couldn't take it. Serena 

turned and ran for the palace. All had confused expressions on their faces;

and as one they turned to Heero.

  


Heero looked at the faces, "She and this guy just broke up. I found her

crying and offered her a shoulder, she was showing her gratitude when you all

came."

  


"Poor Serena, the sight of seeing us all so happy must be hard on her," Mina

stated.

  


"But who was the guy?" questioned Ami of Heero.

  


"Some guy named, Tobon," he answered.

  


"Tobon!" Relena said, shocked.

  


  


To be continued...

  


What happens when OZ comes to the Sanc Kingdom? Find out in Part 4.

  


disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

  


  


  


  


~*~ ~*~ The Troublesome Princess ~*~~*~

~*~ Part IV ~*~ 

  


author: Trio 

finished: 2000

rated: PG-13 

email: kuraiko@hotmail.com

URL: http://destined.to/koujo

  


  


disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own Sailor moon. 

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


Next Morning... 

  


Serena sat in a gazebo, pondering when a figure approached her. "Ummm... your

highness?" the figure asked. 

  


"Hai," the one word was spoken in a sigh from the young beauty.

  


"Listen, I wanted to apologize to you for being rude, I didn't mean to be. 

It's just that..." the figure stopped in seeing that the blonde princess

wasn't paying attention to him, "Your highness?"

  


"Nani?" again the single word was spoken in a sigh. Serena closed her blue

pools, a solitary tear rippled down her soft cheek. The figure noted this and 

sat next to the unhappy princess, then wiped the single tear away. The 

figure's gesture activated something in the blonde. Serena looked to the 

figure, "Duo?" 

  


"Ya, I'm sorry did I interrupt you?" Duo asked, feeling almost sorry for the

princess' condition. 

  


"Iie, I was just thinking about something."

  


"Nani?" Duo asked, moving his chestnut braid off his shoulder. 

  


"Milliardo, Tobon, and OZ," another tear fell.

  


"Why OZ?" Duo was curious as to why the Princess of the Sanc Kingdom and a 

total pacifist would ever ponder about The OZ Organization. 

  


"They are the ones that killed Milliardo, they are the reason Tobon left 

and..." Serena stopped. 

  


"Go on," Duo encouraged. 

  


"The last is a secret between me, my brother, and Tobon." 

  


*** Else where... 

  


"Where's Maxwell?" Wufei asked Relena. 

  


"Duo went to find Serena. I think she's in the gardens, Wufei. Why do you 

need Duo?" Relena put down her tea cup. 

  


"OZ is here. Yuy thinks they're going to attack. He's told us to prepare," 

Wufei left to find the Deathscythe pilot. 

  


*** Moments later... 

  


Wufei found the gardens in no time. He entered seeing Duo sitting next to 

Princess Serena. "Maxwell!" he called. 

  


"Wu-man, wuz up?" Duo greeted. 

  


"Oz, time to go." Duo nodded okay then turned to Serena. 

  


"Go Mr. Maxwell," Serena mustered up a smile. Duo and Wufei left for the

Gundam hanger in a full sprint. 

  


*** A few hours later... 

  


"THE GUNDAMS ARE OVER POWERED!" Serena peeked into the meeting room. Several 

people were there including her parents and sister. She didn't know whom had 

yelled the words, but knew they must be true. Serena raced down the hallway. 

Soon coming to a locked door, she slid the card through the lock. The door 

opened, Serena flicked on the lights. Terzett in all its wonder stood almost 

begging Serena to fly it. Serena quickly put on a flight suit then slid into 

her mobile suit. The cockpit doors closed and her screens lit up. Terzett was

ready. Serena upon taking the controls moved the mobile suit out of the 

hanger and into the kingdom of her birth. The Terzett soon was in the battle, 

plunging in destroying OZ suits. 

  


*** 

  


Deathscythe turned to see a suit that resembled the Gundams. The pilot did a 

scan, finding the was made out of Gundanium, Duo decided it must be a trick

sent from OZ and flew toward it. 

  


*** 

  


The Terzett's blue and white metal blackened with the destruction of two more 

OZ Leos. The Terzett was armed with a metal scythe and a mini-version of 

Heero's buster rifle. Duo was impressed with the piloting, but was mot 

pleased upon seeing HIS weapon on that suit. "Who do they think they are? 

The scythe is my weapon. Sure this one is made of Gundanium and mine's an

energy blade, but still I'm Shinigami!" Duo whined. He decided it was time to 

attack, he flew forward, swinging his scythe at the new suit. 

  


Serena seeing the incoming Deathscythe prepared to defend herself against the 

Gundam's awesome power. The two scythes hit with a clash of metal and energy. 

Duo swung his scythe attempting to destroy the Terzett, but the Terzett was 

just as strong as the Deathscythe. 

  


*** 

  


"Okay, guys OZ Leos and Aries are all destroyed," Quatre said. 

  


"Good, Yuy where is Maxwell?" asked Wufei. 

  


"He's over here fighting a suit," informed Trowa. All of the Gundams moved to 

see the battle between the Deathscythe and Terzett. 

  


"Duo, Duo can you hear me?" Quatre called Shinigami. 

  


"Ya, Quatre," Duo responded. 

  


"Duo, who's the new guy?" Heero asked. 

  


"I don't know."

  


"Didn't you try to talk to him?" Trowa questioned. 

  


"Iie."

  


"Pilot of the white and blue OZ suit; can you hear me?" Quatre tried to 

connect himself to the other pilot. 

  


"Hai, I'm not with OZ," the pilot responded. 

  


"Who are you with?" Heero was now curious as to the origin of the new pilot 

and suit. 

  


"I am with... no one. I protect the Sanc Kingdom. Now if you boys will excuse 

me, I must be going," Serena hit a black button expelling smoke to conceal 

her get away. 

  


"Damn, did you guys see where he went?" Duo swore. He lost sight of the new 

suit in the dense gray smoke. 

  


*** Next Day... 

  


The Royal Family sat awaiting the arrival of Princess Serena again. The five 

Gundam pilots stood in-between Serena's four best friends, while Darien 

Shields stood next to Relena. "Gundam pilots the Sanc Kingdom thanks you for 

your services," King Peacecraft speech was cut short by the entrance of his 

youngest daughter. "Serena, again you're late to one of my audiences. Why are 

yo..." Serena stepped forward revealing 12 soldiers behind her. Each soldier 

wore a uniform with the symbols of OZ on it; OZ soldiers. Serena was held by 

three of the men. "What is the meaning of this?" the king boomed. 

  


"Father, don't give them anything!" Serena screamed to her father. 

  


"Quiet," a soldier yelled at the troublesome princess. The soldier lifted his

gun and hit the young royal in the back of the head with the butt of this gun, 

knocking the princess out. 

  


"Serena!" Relena screamed, tears streamed down her soft face as she ran from 

her throne to her baby sister. 

  


"NO, Relena!" Darien yelled after her. 

  


"Serena!" 

  


"Heero, catch her!" 

  


"I can't let you rush into this," Heero calmly stated as he caught the crying 

princess. All were standing now. The soldiers that earlier were restraining 

Serena lifted her unmoving form and held her upright. 

  


"We have you're heir, King Peacecraft. We will return her to you if you grant 

us one simple thing," one of the soldiers bellowed. 

  


"What do you want?" Queen Peacecraft demanded of the soldiers. 

  


"We want the pilot of the new blue and white mobile suit," a soldier answered. 

  


"We don't know the pilot you speak of," Quatre answered. 

  


"Really. Hummm... then we have a problem don't we," the soldier paused, "Who 

are you?" the soldier pointed at Serena's four friends and the six pilots. 

  


"They are of no concern to you," the King intervened. 

  


"I don't care if they're of no concern, I want to know WHO they are!" 

  


"I'm Rei Hino, daughter to Prime Minister Hino," Rei quickly spoke her name 

before anyone was hurt. 

  


"My name is Mina Masterson. My father is a governor, sir." 

  


"Ami Anderson am I, my mother is Dr. Anderson," Ami looked to Quatre, but 

Quatre was watching Heero; who was watching OZ. 

  


"And I am Lita Muldoon, heir to the Muldoon Riches," Lita put her hands on 

her hips. 

  


"Well, we have the Sanc's wealthiest young people right here in this room. 

That is... wonderful. And you six?" the soldier looked to the main five in 

the center. Another soldier came up behind the speaking soldier and tapped 

him on the shoulder. The speaking soldier turned, "What is it?" The new 

soldier whispered into the speaking soldier's ear. "Well, that is interesting. 

My comrade informs me that a wanted man is here is this hall. This man is 

wanted for the destruction of OZ bases and OZ soldiers. He is the Gundam 

pilot of 01. Arrest him," the soldier pointed at Heero, smiling. 

  


Five OZ soldiers prepared to approach the mysterious lad. "King Peacecraft, 

you are aware that it is against the law to house a federal offender; are you 

not?" Heero passed the hysterical Relena to Trowa. 

  


"Those boys are not offenders, they're galactic heroes," the King 

contradicted. 

  


"HEROES!?! This boy has murdered more then 3,000 OZ soldiers. Wait," the 

soldier passes a look at Duo, "those boys? These boys. Well it seems we don't 

have just the 01 pilot. But also the pilots of 02, 03, 04, 05, and 06. Arrest 

those pilots!" All of the troops ran forward, except the speaking soldier, to 

apprehend the enemy of The OZ Organization. 

  


"Trowa, get Relena out of here! Darien, get the King and Queen out NOW!" 

Wufei ordered. Immediately Darien ushered the king and queen while Trowa 

dragged a screaming Relena. Relena screamed out to her still unconscious

sister; whom lay on the floor next to the speaking soldier. 

  


"Let's dance," Duo joked. Heero stood calmly next to Shinigami. 

  


"Heero, I'm not too good with hand-to-hand combat, Heero?" Quatre called

to the Perfect Soldier. 

  


"I didn't know the Gundam pilots were a bunch of "boys"." one of the soldiers 

said.

  


"These boys know how to kick some ass!" Duo smirked his God of Death smirk. 

  


"Get'um!" The soldiers rushed the four remaining Gundam pilots. Heero easily 

maimed his three, Duo took out his two in no time, and Wufei had no problems 

with his three. Quatre struggled to put one down and with his attention 

turned the second attacked from behind. 

  


"Quatre, we'll have to work on your combat skills," Duo laughed as he helped 

his friend do away with the last two.

  


"Princess Serena," Quatre hummed. 

  


"Don't step any closer or the girl gets it!" the last soldier warned. Serena

became conscious with a groan of pain. Her head hurt like HELL!!! 

  


"I would highly recommend you unhand me," she managed to say. 

  


"Ha..." the soldier's face turned from a smile to a frown when he was hit, 

"oh!"

  


"I told you," Serena kicked the man in the crouch, "to," then in the stomach,

"unhand me!" Lastly she nailed him in the face. "Scum."

  


"Wow! Your highness that was stunning!" Quatre beamed.

  


***

  


"Oh, Serena we're so glad to hear you're okay," the queen hugged her daughter

close.

  


"Mom," Serena said.

  


"Well, now that everything is all done, we can all get some rest," the king

smiled to his daughter.

  


"There is one unsolved matter, majesty," Heero interjected.

  


"What is that Mr. Yuy?" Relena asked.

  


"The pilot," Duo answered.

  


"What about him?"

  


"I know who SHE is," Heero informed.

  


"What?" Quatre asked, surprised.

  


"Serena."

  


"Serena, you know?" the king looked to his youngest daughter.

  


"No, the pilot is Serena," Heero concluded.

  


"How did you guess?" Serena questioned the 01 pilot.

  


"Boys. The term you called us the first time we met and the term you used 

on the battle field."

  


"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

  


"..." silence from the Perfect Soldier.

  


  


To be continued...

  


  


Next up is the epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed the 4th part of my little

crossover. I've enjoyed writing it, too bad its coming to an end. But hey

all good things must, right? Ja ne, Minna-san!

  


Please review!

  


  


  


  


~*~ ~*~ The Troublesome Princess ~*~~*~ 

~*~ Epilogue ~*~ 

  


author: Trio 

finished: 2001

rated: PG-13

email: kuraiko@hotmail.com

URL: http://destined.to/koujo

  


  


  


  


"What are they doing back in the Sanc Kingdom? We destroyed the troops once 

and we were victorious over the siege on the palace. Why are they back so 

soon?" a voice rang over the comlink between the Gundam mobile suits. "Are

you guys even listening to me? Duo! Wufei! Quatre! Heero!" 

Silence fell between the voice and the four requested pilots. "Darien! Trowa! 

Where in god's name are you guys? Damn you all!" Serena screamed to the 

silent Gundam pilots.

  


It had been 3 years since Heero figured out Serena was the pilot of the white

and blue suit called the Terzett.

  


***

  


Serena shot up from her bed, her long golden hair flying about her. Sweat 

beads littered her skin. /Why is it I always dream about the guys abandoning 

me in battle? They wouldn't do that; would they?/ Serena sighed, her hair 

encased her in a golden blanket. She brought her hands back and quickly 

braided her hair.

  


The mattress shifted under her and she looked to see her fiancé waking. /Why

does he always get up so early? It's only 3:30./ A smile lifted her features,

Serena slowly bent over and kissed her unruly man on the cheek. The man's 

eyes opened, revealing beautiful cobalt blue eyes. Serena bent again to kiss 

him on the cheek, but this blue eyed devil captured her lips in a deep, 

passionate kiss.

  


"Why are you up so early Serena?" his deep monotone voice asked.

  


"I wasn't sleeping well," Serena paused when her fiancé got out of bed, 

exposing his bare body. "Heero, aren't you cold?"

  


"Hmmm... no," Heero walked to the bathroom and turned on the light, 

momentarily blinding the couple. Serena smirked, then laid back down. Her 

mind went back 3 years.

  


***

  


"Serena, hey!" a cheerful voice called to the new queen on the Sanc Kingdom.

  


"Mr. Maxwell, how may I help you?" Serena addressed the self-proclaimed 

Shinigami.

  


"You know you can call me Duo," Duo smiled seeing the recently elected queen, 

"anyway, I was wondering if you'd come with me."

  


"Sure, where?"

  


"Oh, that's a surprise," Duo smiled like a 5 year old who just found out his 

mother baked him cookies. Duo led the regal woman to the hangers. The door 

opened revealing the 7 giants made of gundamium alloy. "I'll be going now,"

Duo turned and left, closing the door behind him.

  


"Duo, wait! Where are you going?" Serena asked the closed door. "Why did 

you leave me here?"

  


"You haven't been left," a cold voice answered.

  


"Heero?" Serena pushed some stray hair behind her ear.

  


"Yea. I have something I want to tell you," Heero materialized from the 

shadows. He was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt. Serena was 

amazed, she had no idea Heero could look so handsome. She noticed he was 

holding a single red rose.

  


"Aaaa... Heero? What is it?"

  


The Perfect Soldier gestured for her to take the solitary rose, Serena was 

hesitant at first. /Why is he giving me a rose?/ Her hand shook wildly as 

she gently retrieved the delicate flower. She sniffed the fragrant rose, a 

smile claimed her lips. "Thank you."

  


Heero only looked at her. He took one step toward her, his hand came into 

contact with hers then he gently took her hand and brought it to his chest. 

"Do you feel that?" Serena looked at her hand, his hand, then blushed a 

bright red. 

  


"What?"

  


"My heart?"

  


Her blush deepened, "Yes, it's rapid."

  


"You do that to me," Heero gingerly pulled the new queen into his arms and 

kissed her softly. Serena's fingers loosened on the rose and the crimson 

flower fell to the ground scattering petals as it made contact with the floor. 

  


***

  


"Serena, the shower's yours," Heero exited the bathroom dripping water as he 

walked to the closet.

  


"Heero," she paused.

  


"Yea," he didn't look at her, he only looked through his closet.

  


"Ummm... don't forget we have photos today. The media wants to question us 

on the up coming wedding, then we have to go to the St. Yuy's Hospital 

opening," Serena smiled. She remembered when the hospital developers asked to call the hospital Saint Yuy. She, of course, agreed and was extremely grateful to them.

  


"I know," he pulled on his shirt.

  


/He's so distant recently./ "Are you all right, Heero?"

  


"Fine," Heero pulled up his pants and buttoned them. His back was still turned to her as he fastened his belt.

  


"Right," Queen Serena arose from her bed and proceeded to the bathroom. She was surprised when a pair of strong arms surrounded her. "Heero?"

  


"I'm okay. Really. Don't worry everything is fine," Heero kissed her cheek then left the room.

  


/We both know everything isn't fine. But if you say you're okay, then I'll believe you, but I know "everything" isn't fine./

  


***

  


"Queen Serena, where is Heero Yuy?"

"Your Majesty, is your future husband ill?"

  


"Please everyone calm down. /Heero, where are you?/" Serena went to the press conference, but Heero never came. Nor did he go to the opening of his hospital. Serena angrily flopped down in a chair, her sister stood pouring tea.

  


"Serena, I'm sure Heero had a good reason for missing today's appointments," Relena tried to comfort Serena as well as protect her future brother-in-law.

  


"Don't protect him, Relena!" Serena gruffed. The door opened revealing the man whom the queen was angry with. "Heero! Where were you?" Serena stood, then stomped over to the 01 pilot.

  


Relena heard a noise then the sound of someone falling. She turned to see Serena on the floor and Heero glaring down at her. Relena dropped the tea cup spilling the freshly poured tea on the tiled floor, the cup shattered as it hit. Relena scrambled to her sister. "Serena!" Relena put her arms around her sister, "Heero what's wrong with you?"

  


"Stay out of this, Relena!" Heero demanded.

  


"No, she's my sister!"

  


"Fine," Heero pulled out a black gun and pulled the trigger, twice.

  


***

  


Serena gasped as she woke from a nap. She was breathing hard and was sweating. /Why? What does this mean? I should talk to someone about this./ 

Her breathing stopped coming in gasps as her heart settled back to normal. A knock came from her door. "Come in," she called.

  


The door opened and Relena stepped in, "Serena, how are you? You've been asleep for five hours."

  


"Relena," Serena stood, "I guess I'm nervous that's all."

  


Relena smiled as she closed the door and walked to the balcony, "That's a first; a queen afraid of a simple wedding."

  


"It's not just a wedding, Relena, it's my wedding. And the groom is Heero Yuy," Serena watched as her sister opened the drapes.

  


"I guess I can understand your having cold feet, especially since Heero is a major stick in the mud," Relena opened one of the french doors, sunlight spilled into the once darkened room.

  


"Relena!"

  


"Hey I'm just saying, Heero needs to loosen up. So tell me does he still get up and the crack of dawn?" Relena crossed her arms in front of her chest. Serena looked to the ground. "Serena is there something wrong?"

  


"Well, ummm..." the queen didn't look at her older sister.

  


"Come on baby sister," Relena urged.

  


"Well, I've been having nightmares," Serena walked to her balcony, she soaked in the warmth the sun gave off. Relena patiently waited for her little sister to continue. "My first dream was about a battle. I dreamt the Gundam pilots left me alone in battle. My second dream frightens me even more. It's of Heero. He... well... he... aaa..." Serena fell silent.

  


"He kills you doesn't he?" Relena asked.

  


Heero walked in the room unheard, "Who kills her?"

  


"OH, Heero! Serena's been having nightmares. That's all. Why don't you take your bride-to-be to the press conference," Relena slipped out the door to them alone.

  


"Serena, are you all right?" Heero truly looked worried.

  


"Fine," the answer didn't sound like something the queen would say, but Heero let it be. /I guess if she wants to talk about it, she'll talk. If not, then I won't pressure her./

  


The press conference and opening of the hospital went smoothly and so did the next three weeks that followed. But Serena's nightmares became worse as her wedding came closer.

  


***

  


A pounding came from the opposite side of the twin doors. The strong oak doors burst open, a woman jolted up from the single bed. "Hey, come on get up! It's your wedding, come on don't you hear the bells?" Relena entered with ten chamber maids. The Crowned Princess of the Sanc Kingdom hurried to her sister, threw off the sheets and gasped. The queen lay soaked in sweat and was shivering. "Serena?" Relena looked into her sister's eyes, "Serena, what's wrong?"

  


Serena stood from her sweat soaked sheets, "Nothing. It's just nightmares."

  


"Still? Didn't you talk to Heero?"

  


"No," Serena didn't want to look at her sister, "besides I have a wedding to go to. So let's get busy."

  


Relena watched Serena smile at her. /Does she think I'm stupid? Oh, Serena what's wrong?/ "All right, but if you need to talk," Relena was cut short by her sister.

  


"I'm fine, come on!"

  


***

  


"So, are you ready for this Heero-man?" Duo watched his best friend straighten his tie. To Duo, Heero looked nervous. Due to tradition they separated the two lovers the night before, the separation had made Heero uneasy. Heero wore a white tuxedo while Duo and the three other pilots wore black ones.

  


"Yea," Heero had been with Serena for almost four years and he was still a man of few words. Duo and Heero could hear laughing coming down the hall towards the Groom's Room.

  


The doors opened and Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei came in. "Hey Mr. Groom, how'ya doing? Mina said they finally got Serena out of bed," Quatre smiled. All of the Bride's Maids were busy putting the wedding together. Lita was in the kitchen doing the finishing touches on the cake and instructing the caterers on the dinner. Mina was preparing the gowns from when the girls came to get dressed and Ami was making sure everyone knew were sitting and helping with the decorations. Rei was praying everything would go okay, but after she heard they had gotten the queen out of bed she decided to help Ami by working with the entertainment staff.

  


"Fine," was all the silent man would say.

  


Trowa walked swiftly to his fellow ex-pilot and slapped he across the cheek. In an instant a red hand print appeared, Heero just stood stunned," Listen Heero, this is your wedding day. Pull that stick out of your ass and be happy! Cuz if you don't, one of us will beat the shit out of you!" 

  


Heero looked at his friend, a smile lifted his lips and he began to laugh. Soon Trowa was laughing too. Lita walked in seeing her husband and friend's soon to be husband laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" The three other men looked at Lita, all saying they had no clue. "Trowa, dear, what's so funny?" Trowa still laughed uncontrollably, this angered Lita, "Barton!"

  


Trowa immediately stopped and said, "Sorry, it's just that i threatened Heero and..." both Heero and Trowa started another laughing fit.

  


"He's not so tough, huh Shini-baby?" Mina and Rei came in. Mina walked straight to the Best Man and wrapped her arms around him. Rei just stood next to her husband of a year. Heero was the last of the Gundam team to marry.

  


"Hey where's Darien?" Ami asked as she strolled in.

  


"Here Ami," Darien came in behind her.

  


"So all five are here, plus the Groom. And the Bride's Maids. We're only missing the Maid of Honor and the Bride, who are still getting ready," Rei said, a smile on her lips.

  


***

  


/So, I'm going to do this? I'm going to walk down that aisle and say 'I do' to the man who I hated only a few years ago. All of my friends have married one of the Gundam team, even my sister. They're all happy, why can't I? Heero will be happy with me and I with him. Right? But what about my dreams?/

  


***

  


"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. The joining of two people is a joyous occasion for two souls to become one. Now each person has written their vows."

  


"Dearest Serena, you may be the Queen of the Sanc Kingdom and you many have brought honor to your brother's memory, but none of this matters to me. For in this moment, in this day, you will say two words that will make me the luckiest man alive. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you forever."

  


"Dearest Heero, I may be a queen but you make me feel like a woman. Your love completes me and in marriage I plan to complete you. You may have the power of a Gundam at your finger tips, but that is only one power you will have tonight. I will forever love only you."

  


That night a secret mission became completed. Not a mission the Gundam pilots liked to do, but did because they were soldiers and soldiers follow orders. That night six guns went off, six women of regal position fell, six men returned to space and twelve hearts died.

  


"Doctor J," a monotone voice called.

"Aaaa... Heero, so the mission is completed?"

"Yes, every woman in line for the Sanc throne has been eliminated."

"Good." Doctor J never saw the pain in Heero's eyes, never saw the tears that fell in mourn. Never saw...

  


  


  


End

  


  


I would like to thank everyone whose read The Troublesome Princess and I hope you are all shocked by my plot twist. IF you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. Either ask by reviewing or email. 

  


Arigato Minna-san! Ja ne!


End file.
